Episode 594 (16th October 1990)
Plot Mo cleans the steps outside the B&B with marmalade. Pauline arranges a job interview for Mark at Tates Paints. Sharon continues to pay back debts, leaving her more financially stable at The Vic than returning to her old flat. D.C. Hallum visits Cindy and Simon over the missing shotgun. Lloyd recovers at home and is pampered with kindness, which he does not enjoy. He gets irritated when he find out Hattie has completed his history project for him. Arthur offers Mark work with him, unaware Mark has an interivew at Tates Paints. He gives Mark a package to send-off at Phil's request. Grant and Phil start moving into their new flat. They learn Sharon is not returning to her old flat and want to buy it off her, so Grant tries flirting. Ian has a big catering order on his hands and tries to employ Sharon to help him. She agrees but wants £40 for her labour. Frank pays Dot for helping out at the B&B but Mo catches the exchange of money and accuses Dot of being a prostitute. Celestine has a meeting with Lloyd's headmistress. The headmistress suggests Lloyd should talk to his friends about his condition. Frank apologises to Dot for Mo's behaviour. Dot tells Frank that she knows what is wrong with Mo as her uncle had the same condition. Frank asks her what happened to her uncle, Dot tells him he died. Lloyd lashes out at Hattie for intervening with his history project. Pauline is furious with Mark for skipping the interview. Mark tells Pauline he has a job with Arthur. Arthur buys Pauline an expensive dress. She is flattered. Cindy lets herself into Ian's flat and tries talking sense into him. Ian promises her he will get Steven and notices she is scared. Mark goes to hand the package to the appropriate person, but notices the area seething with police. Ian takes the shotgun to a canal and throws it in. Cast Regular cast *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Eddie - Michael Melia *Frank - Mike Reid *Grant - Ross Kemp *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Jules - Tommy Eytle *Lloyd - Garey Bridges *Mark - Todd Carty *Mo - Edna Dore *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Phil - Steve McFadden *Ricky - Sid Owen *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry Guest cast *Headmistress - Shahnaz Pakravan *D.C. Hallum - Peter Barnes Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3C Albert Square - Living room *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen, dining room and hallway *27 Albert Square - Living/dining room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Bridge Street Café *Walford High School - Corridor *Unknown roads *Unknown canal Notes *Grant Mitchell accidentally refers to Phil Mitchell by the actor's name, Steve, whilst talking to Sharon Watts. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: The police are looking for a missing shotgun. Cindy suspects she knows who has it. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,400,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1990 episodes